


Ah, I Wish I Felt Nothing At All

by hoe_satan



Category: Parties are For Losers - Ferry (Song Cycle)
Genre: Angst, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, no beta we die like nikita, oh god oh fuck sanya he doesnt love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoe_satan/pseuds/hoe_satan
Summary: Sanya gets jealous of Yura flirting. Nothing new
Relationships: Yuri "Yura" Beletsky/Alexandra "Sanya" Kazarina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Ah, I Wish I Felt Nothing At All

**Author's Note:**

> look at me a voca-pee writing fanfic for another producers series  
> also GRRRR WHY IS THERE NO YURA X SANYA FICS HERE YET  
> also this is a little subtle on the shippy parts, just sanya being sanya and getting jealous. pretty short too, even for a one-shot  
> and yes i went and rewatched false disposition and took the most relevant line just for a good title, drown me (preferably in yura x sanya fan content)

It had been another day; another party. Nothing out of the ordinary. Still, Sanya felt as if there had been something wrong. Well, more like something was wrong with her. From where she’d chosen to sit, she observed Yura, who was barely in her view. He’d placed his arm on some random chick’s shoulder; he’d definitely been flirting with her. This was normal for him and all, so why did it make her feel like shit?

The night continued on. Everything, from the bass-heavy music to the crowded room, was normal. She sat alone. Despite her friends being around, she didn’t want to talk. Maybe she should get off her ass and go home.

She could say that she’d gotten tired. Say that she didn’t sleep well enough the night before, or that she had to get up early the next day. It had been getting late anyway, so she probably didn’t even need an excuse. But, despite desperately wanting to leave, she stayed. She stayed and sat alone for god knows how long until her head became full of static and it got hard to breathe. At that point, the room might as well have been closing in on her and strangling her neck. She felt nauseous.

She got up and walked outside. Now on the steps by the door, she let out a sigh. It surely wasn’t warm out. Not that she cared. Way better than the loud, headache-inducing, claustrophobic mess she’d escaped. She had all her stuff with her, so going home was still a very easy option.

“What are you doing out here?” Yura’s voice startled her back to reality. She shook her head and sighed again. “Got a little hot in there. I didn’t sleep much last night, and Sergei probably wants me home soon. I think I’ll head home soon,”

“Yikes, which excuse do I pick?” He joked. She glared back at him as he lit a cigarette.

“Hey, Yura, why do you flirt so much? Why not get a girlfriend?” Sanya kicked a bit of rubble off the concrete steps.

He paused for a second. “Well, first off, I hate commitment. A girlfriend to suck up to sounds like a pain in the ass. I don’t wanna take the time out of my life just for some chick to bitch about me behind my back,” he grumbled, “Too much effort to keep them happy. And second, I flirt with all these girls purely for my entertainment. I couldn't care less about the girls I flirt with. Really, they’re hoes. Run-of-the-mill bitches. If I got a girlfriend, it would probably end up being someone like that. Some bitch who’s only gonna go cheat on me,”

“Well, I wouldn’t,” Sanya blurted out without thinking. “Wait, no that came out wrong!” she took it back to spare herself from Yura’s obnoxious teasing. He laughed. Then the worst sentence she’d heard all day came out of his lips:

“Girls like you aren’t really my type, anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> please write yura x sanya fics im begging you guys


End file.
